Lhéna in Hogwarts
by UkumieAndVick
Summary: "-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Malfoy ! Un gamin albinos fils à papa ? Malfoy enfonça son poing dans le mur ce qui fit lever les yeux à Lhéna qui le regarda les yeux emplis de peur. Puis il continua sur un ton menaçant : -Au moins, moi j'en ai un."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**De Nouvelles Rencontres**

Comme chaque année la Grande Salle était pleine de nouveaux et anciens élèves de Poudlard. Ceux-ci toujours aussi bruyants.

Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, regardait les élèves s'agiter à travers ses lunettes en demi lune. Les premières années attendaient avec impatience la répartition du Choipeaux.

_Pov Dumbledore :_

Elle est pourtant ponctuelle d'habitude… En attendant c'est l'heure, il va falloir commencer la répartition.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? C'est à vous.

-Oui, merci. Je vais commencer.

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'estrade devant les jeunes élèves. Je balais la salle du regard espérant l'apercevoir parmi ces nouvelles têtes. Mais aucunes traces d'elle…

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette année vous aller apprendre et découvrir Poudlard et ses secrets… Si vous avez n'importe quels problèmes vous pourrez vous adresser à vos professeurs ainsi qu'à moi-même ou bien à vos préfets que nous désignerons dans la soirée. Je vais laisser place au professeur McGonagall qui vous répartira dans vos maisons à l'aide du Choipeaux. Celui-ci vous placera dans les maisons suivantes : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Pour faire remporter des points à votre maison cette année, il vous faudra participer à un tournoi. Ce tournoi se déroulera en quatre étapes que vous découvrirez le moment venu. Le non-respect du règlement de l'école vous fera perdre des points. Notre bien-aimé concierge Mr Rusard m'a d'ailleurs rappelé de vous préciser l'interdiction de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite et de ne pas promener dans les couloirs après 21H. Sur ce bonne année à tous.

McGonagall s'avança avec la liste d'élève et commença la répartition. Lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit la laissant apparaître. Elle me regarda d'un air désolé auquel je répondis par un sourire entendu.

_Fin Pov Dumbledore_

_Pov Interne :_

L'adolescente passai entre les rangées et les tables d'élèves afin d'arriver à hauteur de McGonagall, lorsqu'elle croisa un regard émeraude qu'elle lâcha à regret pour faire face au professeur.

-Je suis désolée d'être tant en retard.

-Tachez d'être présente à l'heure la prochaine fois, Miss.

-Oui professeur…

-McGonagall. Bien quand je vous appellerai vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret pour laisser le choipeaux vous désigner une maison.

Pendant la répartition l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès des anciens élèves ainsi qu'auprès de notre trio.

-J'crois que t'as une touche Harry. La nouvelle elle t'a pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron! S'exclama Ginny.

-C'est bizarre, ces yeux ressemblent étrangement aux tiens Harry.

-Oui bizarre. Répondit Harry en observant toujours du coin de l'œil la nouvelle.

En attendant du côté des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas quitté la jeune brune des yeux.

-Elle est pas mal la nouvelle ! S'exclama Blaise.

-Plus que pas mal tu veux dire ! Surenchérit Malfoy.

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu la jeune se retourna et le transperça de son regard auquel le prince des Serpentards répondit par son indescriptible sourire en coin.

-Avant la fin de l'année, elle tombera sous le charme de l'irrésistible Draco Malfoy. Ajouta ce dernier à Blaise

-Lhéna _Gryffondor_ ! Appela le professeur McGonagall

Dès l'instant où ces mots furent prononcés, le sourire de Malfoy se fana.

Lhéna se dirigea vers le tabouret et à peine le choipeaux fut posé sur sa tête qu'il s'exclama:

-Pour toi aucuns doutes…Gryffondor !

La jeune Gryffondor alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison, tandis que le jeune Malfoy ainsi que tous les élèves présents dans la salle n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ! Une descendante de Godric Gryffondor à Poudlard!

-J'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais toi Dray'. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Blaise, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami, qui lui répondit peu convaincu:

-D'façon elle est pas si belle que ça…

A peine assise, la jeune Lhéna fut assaillie par le duo Weasley qui n'eu pas le temps d'aligner quatre phrases qu'Hermione s'exclama :

-Les gars, laissait la respirer elle vient juste d'arriver. Aller plutôt embêter Ronald !

Le duo d'enfer s'éloigna alors de Lhéna et s'approcha discrètement de leur jeune frère.

-Merci. Dit Lhéna.

-Mais de rien. J'suis Hermione Granger.

-Enchantée.

-T'es nouvelle alors tu dois être un peu perdu au milieu de toute l'agitation de Poudlard, surtout le jour de la rentrée.

-Oui un peu.

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles _Gryffondor_ ? Aucune surprise d'être dans cette maison pour une descendante?

-En effet.

Le repas touchait à sa fin. Dumbledore se leva.

-Il est maintenant temps de désigner les préfets de cette année : Claire Bringford de Poufsouffle, Bastien Denver de Serdaigle et nos deux préfets en chef Draco Malfoy de Serpentard ainsi que Lhéna Gryffondor de Gryffondor. Vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs respectifs, les préfets prendront place dans leurs appartements demain matin, les emplois du temps seront distribués par les préfets et les cours commenceront après demain, lundi. Bonne soirée à tous.

Lhéna se dirigea directement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle croisa une fille d'à peu près son âge, l'air perdu :

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda t-elle à la jeune femme blonde aux grands yeux clairs.

-Oui mes chaussures, je les ai encore perdu…

La jeune Serdaigle passa alors son chemin.

Lhéna se retourna perplexe et toqua à la porte du bureau, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Lhéna se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. A peine entrée, elle regarda le directeur d'un œil mauvais.

-Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore t'avoir vu Lhéna.

-Pourquoi m'avoir nommé préfet en chef !

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Ne noyez pas le strangulos !

-Apparemment non.

-Professeur ! Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ! Et ce n'est certainement pas pour jouer à la parfaite préfète en chef avec ce serpent vicieux pour vous faire plaisir ! S'exclama t-elle.

TOC TOC

Une tête blonde entra dans la pièce, un sourire accroché au visage.

-Ah ! Mr Malfoy je vous attendais. Bien asseyez-vous j'aurai quelques petites choses à vous expliquer maintenant que vous êtes préfets en chef.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez en tant que préfets en chef vous vous devez de faire passer les messages aux élèves. De plus vous devrez organiser tous les bals ainsi que le tournoi prévu cette année. Le mot de passe de vos appartements sera « Union ». Vous y prendrez place dès ce soir et vous y accueillerez les deux autres préfets demain. Ah et j'oubliais l'appartement est divisé en deux : l'aile des préfets ainsi que celle des préfets en chef.

-Quoi !

-Un problème avec cela Miss Gryffondor ? demanda le directeur dont les yeux disaient clairement qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de refuser.

-Euh… Non, non aucun. Répondit-elle avec amertume.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Draco, épuisé, se leva et se dirigea en direction de ses appartements.

-Oui, Miss ?

-C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez nommée préfet en chef. Affirma la jeune Gryffondor.

-Oui. J'aimerai que tu le surveilles pour moi Lhéna.

Le lendemain matin, Lhéna fut réveillée à 7h30 par l'horrible réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. Elle prit ses habits pour la journée et se dirigea en mini short et débardeur vers la salle de bain, l'esprit encore endormi. Elle entra, posa ses affaires, et commença à se brosser les dents.

Le jeune Malfoy venait de se réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement son bas de pyjama. Il entra dans la salle de bain et commença à se brosser les dents.

Après quelques secondes de brossage de dents respectifs …

-Ahhhhh ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-Vire de là ! Ordonna le blond d'un ton menaçant.

-Et puis quoi encore! J'étais là avant! C'est toi qui dégages! S'énerva la Gryffondor.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa colocataire l'éjecta en dehors de la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette puis claqua la porte.

Le Serpentard ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Oh ! Ca va y a pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon ! Mais si c'est pour te voir comme ça tous les matins j'veux bien me faire éjecter de la salle de bain… Ajouta t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

La porte se rouvrit en fracas, déversant un jet d'eau glacé sur le jeune homme. Et avant que la porte ne se referme Lhéna ajouta avec un sourire :

-Ne met pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes!

*Franchement qu'est-ce que j'ai eu d'accepter de le surveiller ! Il est pas clair ce mec !*

Etant prête et habillée, Lhéna se dirigea dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour récupérer les emplois du temps des Gryffondors. Elle toqua trois fois avant d'entendre le professeur lui autoriser l'entrée.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et demanda les emplois du temps.

-Alors tu es bien installée ?

-A part la salle de bain commune tout est parfait je suppose…

-Oui, j'ai oublié de mentionner ce détail. Enfin… Et Lys est arrivée ?

-Non pas encore, vous savez les phénix ne viennent que quand ils le souhaitent. On ne les force pas. Mais je pense qu'elle sera bientôt là.

-Fumseck est impatient de la revoir.

-De même pour elle, j'en suis certaine. Bon, mon devoir de préfet m'appelle, merci.

-Bonne journée, Miss.

Dans la Grande Salle notre trio en compagnie de Seamus, Neville et Ginny discutait :

-Mais si j'te dis ! Elle a fixé Harry pendant toute la répartition ! s'exclama Ron qui parlait à Seamus

-Vraiment Harry ? Ouah ! C'est que t'es un sacré veinard !

-Attendez autant tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est la célébrité de Harry et rien d'autre ! Vous devriez vous méfier d'elle !

-Ginny ! Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle est très agréable, même si très discrète sur ses origines…

-En tout cas elle est sublime, et puis c'est quand même la descendance de Godric Gryffondor ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Ah, la voilà !

Hermione faisait de grands gestes pour indiquer sa présence à la nouvelle arrivante.

Celle-ci lui sourit et se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'amis.

Elle salua tout le monde et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, en face de Harry :

-Salut tout le monde.

-Salut ! Répondirent Seamus et Ron avec enthousiasme tandis que Neville répondit un vague bonjour gêné.

Lhéna regarda Harry, celui-ci déstabilisé par les deux émeraudes si semblables aux siennes, lui sourit amicalement.

-Tenez j'ai vos emplois du temps.

*Tableau emploi du temps Lhéna*

-Ah oui et les entraînements de Quidditch se font entre 12h et 14h et le soir de 17h à 19h en semaine et aussi les mercredi et samedi après-midi. Ajouta Lhéna.

-Oh non…Regardez moi le jeudi ! 3h de potions avec Rogue ET les Serpentard !

-Donc avec la fouine. Se lamenta Harry.

-Euh ?... La « fouine » ? Questionna la nouvelle

-Oui la fouine ou Draco Malfoy ! Tu sais ton « charmant » partenaire en tant que préfet en chef ? Lui expliqua Seamus.

Elle se tourna vers lui et répondit d'un ton ironique :

-Oh oui ! Charmant... En effet « Fouine » lui va bien. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oui bien sûr, on en a pas plus envie que toi ! Répondit Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard.

Elle avait compris que lorsque Lhéna ne voulais pas parler de quelque chose, elle ferait tout pour éviter le sujet.

-Merci.

-Je propose qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? Intervint Ginny.

-Pourquoi pas. Répondit Hermione.

Ils commencèrent à se lever et Lhéna déclara :

-Commencer à y aller je vous rejoindrais plus tard je dois distribuer les emplois du temps aux autres élèves.

-Comme tu veux. Dit Ginny.

-Attends j'vais t'aider. Proposa Harry.

Hermione prit Ginny par le bras et la força à la suivre dehors. Elle partirent toute deux rejoindre le groupe déjà sortit.

-Tu vois j'te le dis moi qu'elle a le béguin pour Harry ! Elle est bizarre ! Eclata Ginny

-Mais non tu te fais des idées. Elle semble très gentille et puis tu connais Harry… Répliqua Hermione d'un air entendu.

Ginny eu un faible sourire et elles rejoignirent les autres.

-Merci de m'aider, mais tu sais, c'était pas la peine, c'est juste des feuilles à distribuer.

-En fait…euh…Commença t-il embarrassé

-Oui ?

-C'était,… C'était un prétexte pour te parler. Seul.

-Je t'écoute.

Un bref silence s'installa avant que Harry reprenne la parole :

-Tu sembles… proche de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Un certain temps je dirais.

Un silence s'installa.

-Ce que tu veux me demander, c'est pourquoi je t'ai fixé étrangement le jour de la répartition ? C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu es le fils de Lily Evans et James Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Répondit-il déstabilisé par la franchise de la jeune Gryffondor.

-Mes parents m'ont parlé des tiens,… vaguement. En fait, mon père était à Poudlard quand il était jeune et il a connu ta mère.

Harry voulu parler mais elle le stoppa en levant sa main.

-Laisse moi finir. Il m'a montré des photos de lui et Lily étant plus jeunes, et quand j'ai vu tes yeux j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec elle…

-Je comprends. Viens on va rejoindre les autres ils doivent nous attendre.

-Attend ! Je crois, enfin, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mon père n'a jamais était clair, que Lily et lui étaient des cousins éloignés.

Du côté de nos chers vert et argent, Blaise écoutait Draco déblatérer sur leur horrible emploi du temps :

-Non mais franchement regarde moi ça ! T'as vu tous les cours qu'on va avoir en communs avec ces Gryffondors !

-Et encore t'as pas vu les horaires des entraînements de Quidditch ! On pourra même pas y aller tous les soirs ! Renchérit Blaise

-Par contre le jeudi est pas mal : 3heures de potion avec Rogue et les Gryffondors, c'est plus d'occasions pour leurs faire perdre des points.

*Tableau emploi du temps Draco*

-Ouèp', regarde y a le balafré et la préfète là-bas !

-Tiens, tiens quand on parle du loup-garou. La nouvelle m'a offert un beau spectacle sur son anatomie ce matin puis elle ma « rafraîchit » à sa manière... Dit Draco avec amertume

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font bon sang ! s'exclama Ginny pour la énième fois.

-C'est vrai qu'ils en mettent du temps pour distribuer des feuilles ! Renchérit Seamus.

-Ils arrivent. Intervint Neville qui discutait avec Luna jusqu'à présent.

-Ben dite donc vous avez pris votre temps ! Déclara Ginny.

-On a parlé. Répondit Harry.

Les amis entamèrent alors chacun des sujets de conversations et la bonne humeur s'installa vite. Jusqu'à ce que :

-Oh mais voilà la bande au Balafré ! Avec les traîtres à leur sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ! J'vois que vous avez recrutés !

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu la fermes jamais? Explosa Lhéna. T'as pas un peu la baguette qui enfle? T'es pas le seul Sang-Pur ici, et ta magie est la même que celle de Hermione et ça c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ! Et puis à ce que j'ai entendu dire Hermione est la meilleure de sa promotion, alors ne te crois pas supérieur, surtout pas _toi_ !

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Une Soirée à Poudlard.**

_Pov Lhéna :_

Voilà où j'en suis à cause de ce sale serpent ! A nettoyer les placards de Rusard ! Je crois que McGonagall aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour une heure de colle. Sans parler de l'autre abruti accoudé au mur qui fiche rien et qui me regarde comme s'il allait me bouffer. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve, il croit quand même pas qu'il va rester là à rien faire :

-Bon tu te bouges ou quoi ? Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser rien faire pendant 1h alors que je nettoie !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'je fait là ? Je supervise!

-Oui, et bien « Mr le Superviseur » va bouger ses fesses et venir m'aider à nettoyer tout ce bazar ! Et tout de suite.

-Mmmh mmmh…

Non mais j'y crois pas ! Il m'écoute même pas!

_Pov Draco :_

Elle est pas possible c'te fille ! Un vrai dragon ! Mais elle se bat bien j'dois l'avouer…

_***Flash-back***_

**- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu ne la fermes jamais? Explosa mon homologue. T'as pas un peu la baguette qui enfle? T'es pas le seul Sang-Pur ici, et ta magie est la même que celle de Hermione et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ! Et puis à ce que j'ai entendu dire, Hermione est la meilleure de sa promotion, alors ne te crois pas supérieur, surtout pas toi ! **

**Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je dégainai ma baguette à une vitesse impressionnante. **

**-Lévicorpus !**

**Non mais de quel droit elle me parlait comme ça ?**

**-Protego ! Contrat-elle. C'est que Mr est susceptible. Aguamenti ! **

**-Protego ! Parai-je furieux en repensant à ce matin.**

**-Ca t'as rafraîchit la mémoire on dirai… me répondit-elle.**

**-Il y a McGonagall qui arrive... ! Intervint Weasmoche.**

**-Expelliarmus ! s'écria t-elle, en nous désarment moi et cette peste de Gryffondor.**

**Il manquait plus que ça !**

_***Fin Flash-back***_

Sans m'y attendre je me reçus une tonne de poussière sur la tête! Elle venait de me lancer un sac de poussière au visage... ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle est folle ?

-Non mais ça va pas ? ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait de mon uniforme !

-Et ben vu que tu le demandes si gentiment, ça pourrait aller mieux en effet, si tu te bougeais un peu pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici le plus vite possible !

Pff qu'est ce qu'elle est pénible ! Bon qu'elle heure il est ? 18h30 ! Déjà ? Faut que je me dépêche si je veux être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous avec mon père !

_Pov Lhéna :_

Honnêtement, je pensais pas que ça fonctionnerai aussi bien ! J'suis ravie. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Malfoy vient de se mettre au boulot, dans 30 minutes tout au plus, on a fini.

Je sortit de la salle et me dirigeai vers mes appartements pour me changer lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler à travers le couloir. Je me retournai et aperçu Ginny courir pour se mettre à ma hauteur :

-Salut ! Alors cette heure de colle avec Malfoy ? Pas trop dur ? Me demanda t-elle

-M'en parle pas, ça a été la pire heure de ma vie !

-Ouais, tu m'étonnes.

-Au fait, pour Harry et m…

-Non, non mais ça me regarde pas comme tu le dit c'est entre lui et toi…

-Oui bien sûr. J'te croirai si tu ne m'adressais pas un regard noir à chaque fois que je lui parle.

-Euh… Je, pas du tout… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Si tu veux tout savoir, mon père connaissait la mère de Harry. Il n'y a rien de plus.

-Quoi ? Ton père ? Mais tu nous as pas dit que tu venais de France ? Comment ton père pourrai connaître sa…

-Mon père est né en Angleterre et a étudié à Poudlard, c'est ma mère qui est française, Ginny.

-Oh mais c'est super !

-Ouais, si tu le dit. Bon il faut que j'aille me changer vu la poussière qui s'est accumulée sur ma robe…

-Attends j't'accompagne, on ira dans la Grande Salle ensemble. Me proposa t-elle avec un grand sourire

-Si tu veux. Répondis-je sans vraiment avoir eu le choix…

Arrivées dans ma chambre, je fis entrer Ginny en lui disant de m'attendre ici le temps que je prenne ma douche. Elle répondit d'un geste de la tête et s'assit sur mon lit en dévorant mon armoire du regard. Je souris et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Je finis ma douche, m'habilla, et retourna dans ma chambre. J'eu un choque lorsque je vis l'état de celle-ci. En ¼ d'heure, Ginny avait réussit à recouvrir entièrement le sol avec mes vêtements !

-Alors mes fringues te plaisent Ginny ? Vu l'état de la chambre je dirai que oui.

-Carrément ! Tu pourrais me les prêter ? Elles sont vraiment géniales ! S'exclama Ginny enthousiasme.

-Oui, si tu veux. Je t'en donnerais même, j'en ai trop de toute façon. Et puis tous mes bagages sont pas encore arrivés.

-Quoi ? T'en as encore ? Mais c'est quoi alors ce qui était dans ton armoire ?

-Ben… C'est le minimum…

-Le minimum ?

-Oui, bon on range et après on va dans la Grande Salle.

-Ouais. Mais j'y crois pas comment tu peux avoir autant de fringues ?

-J'ai un ami styliste, Thomas. Je suis un peu son mannequin fétiche on va dire...

-Ah d'accord, t'as de la chance dis donc !

Ayant fini de ranger tout le bazar que Ginny avait mis dans ma chambre on partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

_Fin Pov Lhéna_

-Ha ! Enfin, on va pouvoir commencer ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama Ron en se servant une pleine assiette.

-Vous auriez pu commencer sans nous. Dit Lhéna

-En fait, Hermione ne nous a pas trop donné le choix… Répondit Harry.

Les deux arrivantes s'assirent et le groupe commença le repas joyeusement.

-Hermione ! Tu aurais dû voir l'armoire de Lhéna ! C'était dingue ! Son armoire est remplie de pleins de fringues !

-Tant que ça ? Rigola Hermione. Je vois que vous vous entendez mieux.

-Mais on s'est toujours bien entendu. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hermione.

-Juste pour préciser : je n'ai pas tant de fringues que ça les filles, j'ai pris l'essentiel en attendant le reste de mes affaires.

-Mais si ! Et puis tu es la muse de Thomas.

A l'entente d'un prénom masculin, Seamus recracha son verre de jus de citrouille sur Ron.

-Hé ! Cria Ron indigné.

-Quoi ? C'est… ton petit ami ce Thomas ? S'exclama Seamus.

Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers Lhéna attendant une réponse, oubliant Ron et son jus de citrouille.

-Non, non, non. Rigola Lhéna. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est apprenti styliste et de temps en temps je lui sers de mannequin.

-C'est un moldu ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, c'est un sorcier. Mais il veut devenir stylicomage. C'est un styliste qui créer des vêtements magiques qui vont pouvoir changer de couleur, ou avec des images animés…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé Ron ? S'amusa Georges.

-C'est une citrouille féroce qui t'as attaqué par derrière ? Renchérit Fred.

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient de faire leur entrée et tout le monde esquissa un sourire à les entendre taquiner leur frère. Tandis que Ron ronchonna en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

-Alors comme ça ton meilleur ami est un stylicomage ? Il faudra que tu nous le présentes.

-Exactement, on pourrait parler affaires.

-Ca va être un peu dur. C'est un acharné du travail, et il prend pas souvent de vacances. Il veut finir sa collection. Mais je lui en parlerai…

-Cool ! Merci Lhéna. S'exclama le duo en chœur, lui embrassant chacun une joue.

Ils continuèrent à manger en posant quelques questions à la jeune brune.

Au cours de la discussion, ils apprirent qu'elle était fille unique. Son père, Orion Gryffondor, était né en Angleterre et avait étudié à Poudlard, mais que plus tard il avait été envoyé en France par le ministère et qu'il y avait rencontré, Alhéna De-Laine, la mère de Lhéna, qui venait de finir ses études à Beauxbâtons. Ils apprirent également que sa grand-mère était une Vélane.

Le repas touchait presque à sa fin lorsqu'un cri retentit.

-Oh non... Murmura Lhéna d'un air dépité.

_Pov Draco :_

-Alors le rendez-vous avec ton père? T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda mon meilleur ami d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

-Oui.

-T'as une idée de comment tu va lui faire passer ?

-Oui mais je t'en parlerai plus tard si tu veut bien. Le coupais-je. Il y a pleins d'oreilles indiscrètes ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dis-je en regardant les tables voisines.

-Ouais… Et cette heure de colle avec Gryffondor ?

Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il ne me parle pas d'elle. Je tournai mon regard en direction de la bande de Saint Potter. Elle était là, à discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley. Non mais attendez… J'y crois pas. Ils l'embrassent m'écoeure, moi qui avait faim…

-Hey Dray' !

-Quoi ? Répondis-je en sortant de ma rêverie passagère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

-Rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'te demandais comment c'était passée ta colle avec Gryffondor ?

-Oh ! Merveilleusement bien si on omet le fait qu'elle était présente et qu'elle ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me jeter de la poussière à la tête.

-Je vois… me dit-il en essayant de retenir son rire. C'est qu'elle a le sens de l'humour la petite !

Je lui lançai un ultime regard noir avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi.

Alors… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire exploser Gryffondor ? T'as l'air d'être sensible sur le sujet des Sang-de-Bourbes. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu défendu aussi ardemment Granger la dernière fois ?... Oui, les Sang de Bourbes…Tu es pourtant une sang pur,… Qu'est ce qui t'énerves donc tant ?...

-Crabbe ! Goyle !

-Ouais Draco. Me répondirent ces deux idiots.

-J'aurai besoin de vous pour une petite « mission ».

Ils me regardaient tout les deux avec leurs têtes d'abrutis. Bon sang, ils comprennent rien ces deux-là.

-Je voudrais que vous suiviez, **discrètement, **_si ça vous ai possible, vu les boulets que vous êtes_, Gryffondor pendant les prochains jours. Si vous remarquez quelque chose, un de vous deux viendra me le signaler et rejoindra l'autre de suite après pour ne pas la perdre de vue. C'est clair ?

-Mais, Draco,… on a cours demain…

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Ca vous pose un problème ? Répondis-je sur un ton auquel ils ne pouvaient répliquer.

-Euh… non, non. Bafouilla Crabbe.

-Bien. Répondis-je satisfait.

_Fin Pov Draco_

Le repas touchait presque à sa fin lorsqu'un cri retentit.

La jeune Gryffondor assise à la table avait un regard craintif. Le directeur de l'école quant à lui regardait la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

Lhéna regardait le plafond avec appréhension, tandis que les autres élèves attendaient, inquiétés par le bruit, lorsque une forme, assez étrange avec une paire d'ailes, survola dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers Lhéna.

Des valises tombèrent avec fracas sur la table des Gryffondors, et un majestueux phénix blanc se posa sur l'épaule de notre jeune sorcière au regard désolé.

-Toujours des entrées fracassantes, Lys. Murmura la jeune Lhéna.

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, Miss. Trancha McGonagall.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa et pris une teinte légèrement rosée. Elle allait s'excuser lorsque la voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans la salle :

-Ce n'est pas un drame Minerva.

A ces mots Dumbledore fit un geste amical en direction de l'oiseau qui vint se poser sur la chaise imposante du directeur. Ce dernier lui donna une friandise pour le récompenser de son long voyage.

-Aller tout de même ranger vos affaires. Repris McGonagall.

-Oui, professeur.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lhéna se leva en essayant de prendre tous ses bagages en main (ce qui est assez difficile vu le nombre de valises étalées sur la table). Elle entendit d'ailleurs que Ginny chuchota quelque chose à Hermione du genre « Tu vois quand je te disais qu'elle avait des tonnes et des tonnes de fringues ».

-Mr le préfet en chef, veuillez dont aider Miss Gryffondor à monter ses nombreux bagages à vos appartements, s'il vous plait. Déclara Dumbledore.

-_Très drôle Dumby ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Le pervers pour m'aider à monter mes petites culottes ? Et puis quoi encore !_ Pensa Lhéna en lui adressant un regard noir magistral.

_-Pour une fois, le vieux fou m'aide pas mal. C'est le moment de tester ses limites._

Il se leva devant les regards ébahis des quelques élèves encore présents. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aller aiderquelqu'un et encore moins un Gryffondor de la bande de Harry Potter.

Il se dirigea donc vers Lhéna avec un sourire sadique et lui pris les deux valises, celles qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de se rendre aux bas escaliers, la laissant avec ses quatre autres valises…

-_Niveau efficacité c'est quand même pas ça ! Il aurait pu en prendre trois au moins !_

_Pov Draco :_

Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fous ? Elle s'attendait quand même pas à se que je lui porte la moitié de ses affaires ! Déjà que ces deux valises pèsent 3 tonnes !

J'étais pas arrivé aux bas des escaliers que l'autre furie me cria dessus :

-Un Sang pur tel que toi se doit d'être un parfait gentleman et donc de porter un peu plus que deux valises.

Elle arriva à mon niveau posa deux autres valises à mes côtés et partit en direction de nos appartements avec son foutu volatil qu'elle venait de récupérer ! Non mais qu'est ce que je disais, une vrai furie c'te fille !

Je me pencha et ramassa tout de même les dernières valises avant de la suivre.

-Dis donc c'est que c'est pas les plus légères ! Elle a mis quoi dedans ? Marmonnais-je plus à moi qu'à elle.

-CRôaa !

Je levai la tête et rencontra les yeux de la bête ailée. Dis donc aussi susceptible que sa maîtresse celle-là. Je rattrapai enfin Gryffondor, et commença à la questionner :

-Alors ? Tu t'entends bien avec le balafré et les traîtres à leur sang à ce que j'ai constaté.

Elle me foudroya du regard mais continua sa route sans dire mot. Elle avait bien un problème avec les Sang-de-Bourbes uniquement… Voyons,…

-Sans parler de la Sang-de-Bourbe, miss je-sais-tout !

-La ferme ! T'as vraiment que cette insulte là à la bouche ! Et comme tu peux pas me la servir, tu te venges sur Hermione, c'est ça ? J'te croyais un peu plus intelligent que ça.

-Oh c'est que Madame perd son sang froid dès qu'il s'agit de Sang-de-Bourbes. Lui lançais-je avec un sourire vainqueur qui s'effaça lorsque je me reçus un coup de bec assez violent de l'oiseau.

Je jetai un regard en coin à Gryffondor, elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait, alors qu'on arrivait devant la porte du dortoir. Sale peste ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Ton sale piaf a un caractère aussi horripilent que le tien !

-Et Lys, tout comme moi, n'aime pas les serpents dans ton genre ! Tu peux poser mes affaires, je me débrouillerai pour la suite. J'te remercie pas.

-Désolé, mais je me vois obligé d'insister. Tu sais les gentlemans comme moi effectue leurs tâches avec beaucoup de rigueur.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha tandis que je pris le reste dans valises et monta dans sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte et posa les affaires. Le temps qu'elle arrive, j'avais déjà pu observer la chambre pour remarquer les deux photos qui trônaient sur la commode : une où s'animaient deux personnes d'une quarantaine d'année, sûrement ses parents ainsi qu'une seconde, un garçon d'à peu près notre âge, brun aux yeux bleus, taquinant une fille blonde joyeuse et Gryffondor qui avait un sourire franc aux lèvres que je ne lui avait jamais vu, même pas avec la bande à Potter.

Elle arriva, resta interdite quelques instants pour enfin me regarder :

-Tu vas rester coucher ici ou quoi ?

-Ca dépend si tu restes avec moi… Lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres pour la faire enrager.

Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil au piaf, et vis cela comme un signal d'alarme, j'eu à peine le temps de partir qu'elle jeta son fichu oiseau sur moi.

_Fin Pov Draco_

Un homme âgé à la longue barbe blanche était assis à son bureau. Il observait un vieux journal intime transpercé en son centre tout en maniant une ancienne bague entre ses mains abîmées. Une en particulier. Elle était noire, comme morte.

Il avait un air absent et paraissait contrarié et semblait réfléchir à une énigme sans en avoir la clé, ni même les indices pour y mener.

Il était dans ses songes lorsque trois petits coups secs contre la porte le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il rangea alors le journal ainsi que la bague dans un tiroir avant d'autoriser l'entrée à son visiteur.

-Bonsoir. Salua la jeune brune qui venait d'entrée.

-Lhéna. Tu as rangé toutes tes affaires? Répondit le vieillard d'un ton las que Lhéna remarqua. Cependant, elle passa outre et répondit.

-Et bien oui, même si le trajet n'a pas été fameux. Honnêtement, n'importe quel autre élève aurait pu m'aider.

-Certainement, mais je n'y aurait vu rien de divertissant.

-De divertissant ? Dumby vous êtes devenu si vieux au point de vous amuser à me faire enrager ?

-Dumby ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme cela depuis longtemps… Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue à Poudlard cette année ? J'ai vu que tu avais déjà eu quelques ennuis et…

-Non. Tout ça c'est la faute de ce stupide blond ! S'il ne cherchait pas les problèmes je ne serais jamais allée en colle !

-J'ai également vu que tu t'étais fait des amis, en particulier Mr Potter ainsi que Ginny Weasley et Miss Granger.

-En effet, ils m'ont accueilli et sont très agréable.

-Oui. Mais dis m'en plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris Lhéna… L'incita t-il.

-Hum… Je ne me souviens plus trop, juste que j'étais saoule et Lys m'a ramené. Quand on a retrouvé le corps le lendemain, je me suis sentie coupable…Je… Ecoutez, je suis venue ici pour m'éloigner de toute cette histoire, je me suis assagi, j'ai besoin de faire le point. Juste, …changer d'air un moment.

Après un court silence elle repris hésitante :

-Et puis, je suis venue car je pensais pouvoir me rendre utile pour…

-Oui, je vois. Mais restes en dehors de cela pour le moment. Je n'ai aucune envie de te mêler à cette histoire.

-Mais…voulut-elle protester.

-Lhéna. La coupa t-il. Ce n'est pas discutable tu restes en dehors de ça. Rajouta t-il sur un ton qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec elle.

-Très bien. Abdiqua Lhéna en faisant un pas vers la sortie.

-Fumseck a été très heureux de revoir Lys. Ajouta t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte complètement de son bureau.

-De même pour elle. Bonne nuit, Grand P'pa.

**End**


End file.
